Hope
by Phoenix Innocence
Summary: Naruto wants something desperately and Sasuke wants to give it to him. The problem being that they choose to live their lives together; two men. Join them as they attempt one last time to gain the one thing that will complete them. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will use him for my stories…but only when Sasuke allows it. I also have no claims to Scotch brand tape or Disney (though it would be exciting to be in possession of).

*I want to apologize for posting this again...I missed a grammar error and omitted a word and forgot to disclaim on Disney...how do you forget to do that?

Warning: SasuNaru or NaruSasu…I wasn't specific this time. I'm not sure if I put this in the correct genre as I could view this as many of them combined. This is my first oneshot so let me know what you think of it. :D

* * *

**_~HOPE~_**

* * *

Naruto sat nervously in the wooden chair provided for him, his foot tapping a staccato on the faux hardwood floor. He could hear the tick of the clock hanging on the wall, but he was too anxious to care about that minor irritant. And he had reason to be anxious, terrified in fact. This could be his last chance…his only chance. He had gone through many avenues and been denied numerous times. If this failed he would be forced to give up. He wasn't ready to give up even though it was the single most painful force in his life at that moment.

His foot increased in speed causing the man sitting next to him slight irritation. He sighed and leaned on his elbow, his focus trained on the plaques hanging neatly in rows on the wall. There were 12 in total and displayed the honors and achievements of their owner. Sasuke wanted to snort in derision at the obvious display of egotism; and Naruto had the gall to call him an egotistical bastard?

He rolled his eyes as Narutos foot further increased in tempo. His chair groaned at the overzealous actions, protesting the abuse against its joints. A pale, almost ivory, hand reached out to rest on the shivering knee. Naruto shot a look at Sasuke of pure terror, his shining eyes taking on a misty hue.

Sasuke loved those eyes…in fact it was the first thing he noticed about Naruto all the way back in kindergarten. The next thing that caught his eye was the marks on his cheeks that gave him a vulpine look. The last thing to be noticed was the sunshine strands that seemed to have captured the rays of the sun in his unkempt locks. The Uchiha had been captivated at the tender age of six, deciding that Naruto would be his friend no matter what.

That is until he opened his mouth. Naruto was loud and obnoxious and too friendly for Sasuke's liking, but in that moment he knew that he would be his and only his. It only took him until they were 16 to get the dobe to realize that fact as he lied beneath Sasuke shivering in satisfaction. Yes, he had taken care of his dobe that night and practically every night since. That had been ten years ago.

He never thought they would be here at this moment wanting the exact same thing. Sasuke had completely given up and moved on. He thought Naruto had moved on too, but he had been wrong. He couldn't be angry at him, he knew how much the dobe wanted this; hell he wanted this too.

"Calm down, Naruto. You always think the worst when there is no reason to."

"We've been through this enough times to know that it always turns for the worse. I want this badly, Sasuke. I can't live with it if we're turned away again."

Sasuke grabbed Narutos tanned hand in his, rubbing his thumb against his palm. "If it comes to that, Naruto, then it wasn't meant to be. It will be nothing new to us."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke with tears in his eyes shaking his head. "Why does it have to be so challenging?"

Sasukes heart accelerated at the years of hurt breaking through his lover's voice. He never dreamed it would be so difficult; hell he was certain that it would have been no problem for them. But they had been repeatedly turned away and hung up on, denied a chance that came easily to others. It wasn't fair, but more than that it had been heartbreaking. He didn't want Narutos heart to break again, so he held out a rare hope things would be fine this time. This would not end badly; it couldn't, if only for Naruto's sanity.

He was Uchiha so he could handle any disappointment that was flung at him and though Naruto was strong-willed, he was fragile at heart. His dobe cared and put all his heart into everything that he did. He guessed that was part of the problem. Naruto would get too involved, putting all his heart and soul into it. And then the crushing blow. Sasuke could picture his dobes heart shattering into tiny fragments and trying to pick up the pieces; using scotch tape to piece it together the best he could. Narutos heart was broken too many times before. That's why he said after the last time: no more. That had been three years ago.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto had not given up and had continued to seek out any chance, any possibility that they could have what they desperately wanted. That was what led them to where they were now.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy, dobe. Promise me though? If this doesn't go the way we want; and you know that is a real possibility, that this will be the last time. No more Naruto. I will not have you hurt again."

"But Sasuke…"

"No buts Naruto. This has to stop sometime before it drives you insane. Just look at you. You haven't slept in days, there are bags under your eyes, and you haven't been eating. You're not even tempted by the promise of ramen. I see what this is doing to you; well, I refuse to see it again. I won't accept it. So promise me: no more."

Naruto wiped at the tears that fell down his whiskered cheeks splashing on the powdery blue cotton button up shirt he was wearing. Sasuke had always said that this shirt was the best looking on him. He wanted to look his best, to prove to everyone that he was good enough. He deserved the same chance as everyone else did, right? So why did he find it so difficult, what had he done to deserve this? He just wanted to be happy with Sasuke and yet he was fighting people who believed he didn't have a right to be happy…all because he shared his life with another man.

He knew Sasuke was the one for him when they entered sixth grade and had accidently kissed in class. He had felt a shot of thrill course through him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he dodged the angry pre-pubescent teenage girl's hell-bent on annihilating him. Thankfully he was saved by his favorite all-time teacher, Iruka Umino who took pity on him and called off the she-wolves that were trying to pass themselves off as innocent girls. He still shivered at the memory though it was one of his best.

If only his world could go back to that time when he felt so in control, where matters like this didn't apply because he was too ignorant to understand. He was happy being with Sasuke, and though he enjoyed the sex, he still wanted to go back to the time when they were still friends and not yet lovers.

His foot took up its former tapping, stressing the wooden chair and making it groan. He sighed and whispered softly. "No more." It killed him to agree because he didn't want to give up. His father didn't raise him to be a quitter, but even he had given up. That was what hurt the most, knowing that your parents no longer held out hope. Of course, they were powerless to help; even Sasukes parents couldn't. They were influential people, all four of them, and yet they couldn't help their own son's.

"Don't think of the worst case scenario, dobe. You were the one that got us this far so don't give up now."

"I want this desperately. I feel it in every fiber of my being. I ache for it. I know that I got us this far, but we've been here before. How can I not think that I just wasted my time and set us up for devastation?"

Sasuke laughed bitterly, his thumb still rubbing Narutos palm. "You always had a flair for the dramatics. I won't let us be devastated. If we are denied we will walk out of here with our heads held high and knowing that we tried. We tried Naruto and that is better than if we never tried at all. We could be paving the way to make it easier for others like us that ache for what you ache for, that I wish with all my heart to see. We tried."

Naruto smiled and gripped Sasukes hand tightly, his foot stalling as the door opened. They both turned to stare at the woman as she walked in and sat down at the desk, placing a folder on the polished top. She sat back in her chair, resting on her elbows, and studied the two closely.

Naruto bit at his lip nervously, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other two. The woman sat forward and steepled her fingers, resting her chin comfortably on top. "So you must be the one that wants this?" She asked viewing Naruto's quivering form.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto sat back in his chair cowed. "Ye…yes." He stuttered.

"And you?" She asked, turning to pin Sasuke with a hard look.

"I want this too." He ground out through gritted teeth. Naruto squeezed his hand in warning, silently begging Sasuke to be nicer, but Sasuke ignored him in favor of glaring at the woman behind her overly lacquered desk.

Oh, yes, Sasuke could tell this would not end well. He must have just been fooling himself to believe that they could have this. He could practically see the denial in her amber-colored eyes. He felt she was wasting their time; had intentionally lured Naruto here with a false hope just to see the desolation on his face as she denied him the very thing they wanted. It was beyond cruel and he would not stand for it. Standing he made to pull Naruto with him. He wanted to get out of here before she hurt his dobe even further.

"Teme…wait?" Naruto cried. "Please, is there no hope?" He asked and turned to the woman. Sasuke didn't want to turn to see the heart-wrenching look on his dobes face. He still had dreams about seeing it many times before.

Naruto pinned the woman with a pleading look. He would get down on his hands and knees and plead with this woman just to hear the word 'hope'. What more could he do when he wanted this so desperately?

"Naruto, please, let's go. She is only wasting our time." Sasuke muttered, still refusing to look at him. In reality it was to hide his own tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes. Of course he was being selfish when he wanted Naruto to stop, because he couldn't handle another blow. He thought he would be fine, that he could manage the disappointment. He must have fooled himself?

It still tore him up to know that his name meant nothing when it came to this matter; that the name Uchiha didn't get you everything you wanted even though he was raised with that belief. Sometimes he had to work hard for what he wanted and other times it was handed to him, but he still got everything he ever asked for…everything but this; that one thing that would bind him and his dobe together forever.

"Please?" Naruto begged, his voice cracking at the raw emotion. "Is there any hope for us?"

**_~**HOPE**~_**

Tsunade sat behind her desk eyeing the two men critically. This was a serious matter that they were undertaking and as much as she felt for them she couldn't just agree to give them what they wanted. She had to be sure first. If both of them were not willing to accept this together than they had no chance. If one didn't want this as much as the other they had no chance.

She could tell by the blonde-haired youth that he was the one that wanted this desperately. She could almost feel his fragility and knew that he was close to the breaking point. They were denied at every turn, tossed to the curb for even daring to think that they had the right to ask for this. They were scorned and ridiculed and told they were disgusting…all because they lived their lives together; two men.

She gave the dark-haired man a look that told him he wasn't going to get what he wanted. She was curious to see his reaction. He reacted in a way she had not expected, pulling his lover away to spare him; however little it may be. Doubtless he loved him and would do anything for his blonde, but that still didn't tell her that he wanted this as much as the other. She wasn't convinced…yet.

She showed no emotion as Naruto turned to her, pleading for any semblance of hope. If he had shown up here on his own she would not have hesitated to approve him, but he wasn't alone. He had brought his lover. She had to be sure before she made that life-changing decision.

"Dobe, don't do this." Sasuke grated, fighting back the sting of tears. "Just walk away now. No more."

"I can't." Naruto whispered. "I can't."

"Naruto…"

"Please, is there any hope at all?" He begged, turning back to Tsunade. "I just want…"

"I know what you want." Tsunade replied, her tone biting. "But what makes you think you have any right to ask for it? You made your choices did you not?"

Sasuke rounded on her chomping at the bit to tear into her, but it was Narutos stalling hand that prevented such an action. "What the hell do our choices have to do with this?" He hissed. "There are people out there that have what we want who have made bad choices and yet they are granted what we are denied. Crack-heads and meth addicts, alcoholics and abusers; their choices are better than our choices? How is that fair?"

"I never said it was fair, but you have to face the truth that because of your choices you have set up roadblocks for yourself. So I ask again, what makes you think that you have any right to ask?"

"I'm human am I not?" Sasuke bit.

"Hmm," Tsunade hummed and sat back in her chair. There was no doubt that it wasn't fair, that some people where blessed with what others couldn't have and yet they made mistakes; irreparable mistakes, but even they got second chances. These two couldn't even get a first chance. They were upstanding citizens, with good work ethics and financially stable. It didn't hurt that they came from reputable families either. Their only problem was that they lived their lives together; two men. "And you think that being human automatically qualifies you?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"I don't want to hear anything." Tsunade replied. She didn't want to be told what she should want to hear. She wanted the truth; did this man want what his lover wanted or was he only doing this to earn points with him? That remained to be seen.

Sasuke chuckled humorously and turned away, pulling Naruto with him. "She won't help us Naruto so let's go home. We can have a nice dinner by the fireplace, I'll make you ramen; and then we can take a hot bath together and soak until our fingers prune, just the way you like it. Then we can relax in bed while watching those Disney movies that you love so much and maybe if you're feeling up to it, we can show our love to one another. Anything for your happiness is my command."

"All I want is this." Naruto cried. "I could live without everything, the money, the luxury cars, the vacation homes, the indoor swimming pool, the movie theatre just for us…I could even live without the ramen. None of it matters; I just want this."

"Don't cry, love." Sasuke whispered, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I know none of that matters, I would gladly give it up to give you what you want. What 'we' want. I want to see you shining with happiness, smiling ear-to-ear with that kooky grin of yours with 'our' son or daughter in your hands. I want you to run around the house taking all the pictures you could ever want of me trying to change a diaper, because I know that is exactly what I want. I want to crinkle my nose in disgust and change those diapers. I want 'our' child. I want a child, Naruto; I want a child with you. But I can't handle another disappointment. I may appear brave and unfeeling, but damn Naruto do you make me feel. I feel right along with you." Sasuke cried, tears leaking from his dark eyes to stain the white shirt he was wearing.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and hugged him tight, burying his head in the crook of his shoulder and crying. "No more." He whispered.

"Hmm," Tsunade sat back in her chair and pulled the file towards her. She grabbed up her favorite black ballpoint pen and signed her name to the paper. "I have good news." She stated.

Naruto and Sasuke turned towards her, forgetting that she was still in the room. "You've been approved. Very soon you will be happy parents to a healthy baby that will benefit from the love you can offer them." And for the first time she smiled at the two of them.

"Do you mean it?" Naruto asked breathlessly, pinching himself to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. He felt the pinch of his skin and it hurt a lot.

"Yes." She laughed. "I mean it. They will be lucky to have you."

Naruto cried as he pulled Sasuke into a hug that displayed all his happiness and love, laughing. Sasuke held him tightly barely believing that the best had happened today. They thanked Tsunade and walked from the adoption center with their heads held high; Naruto already planning on buying everything they needed. He couldn't wait to paint the nursery!

**_~**HOPE**~_**

Three months later Naruto was seen rushing around the house getting everything set up, hanging banners and taping up balloons. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his antics as he cradled the little bundle in his arms, the other asleep in her bassinet. They had decided to keep everything quiet from their families if it fell through, but now there was no worry. They were officially, and legally, the proud parents of one week old twins; a boy and a girl.

Naruto finished tying the last balloon in place when the doorbell rang out in the house. He skipped his way to the foyer in high spirits. His smile was infectious as he opened the door to see his Mom and Dad and his in-laws standing there along with his brother-in-law and fiancé. Deidara bounded forward and gripped Naruto tightly, lifting him off the ground in a bone crunching hug.

"Put my husband down." Sasuke muttered, striding forward to hug his Mom and Mother-in-law. He wasn't allowed to call her that; he had to address the dobe's mother and father as Mom and Dad. He didn't mind though. They were his family.

"So why did you call us here?" Kushina asked. She hugged her son tightly kissing his forehead.

"We have a surprise for you…"

"Something that we've been keeping to ourselves in case things didn't work out." Sasuke finished.

Mikoto frowned. "Please, don't tell me you've been to another adoption center?"

"I thought you were moving on?" Fugaku asked, not pleased to hear that they set themselves up just to fail again.

"We were, but Naruto didn't follow through. I'm glad he didn't." Sasuke smiled.

"You got them to consider you?" Kushina asked.

"They did consider us and we were placed on the list for possibility…"

"It will never happen." Fugaku interrupted. "They were just humoring you."

"No, no they weren't." Naruto smiled. It broke their hearts to see him so happy only to be crushed when it never comes to fruition. There will always be something that will push them back on the list, but she was proud that they had accomplished even being placed on a list in the first place; that is if they weren't being lied to. She would expect Naruto to fall for this, but Sasuke knew better. Why was he letting Naruto carry false hope?

"Naruto," Kushina whispered. "Dear, just because you're placed on the list doesn't mean that you will get a baby. Are you sure they weren't lying to you?"

"I'm sure Mom. They were not lying. Sasuke and I will be parents, in fact we al…"

"Enough of this, Naruto!" Fugaku snapped, causing Naruto to take a step back. "I've seen this from you before, the hope in your eyes, and I've seen it snuffed in a second. Now, I love you like my own son, but you need to stop setting yourself up for hurt. And Sasuke, you should know better than to encourage him!"

Naruto stared at the ground, heat rising in his cheeks and on the back of his neck. He took a step back and into the living room, picking up his two little ones and walking back to the foyer. He heard the gasps as he handed Sasuke his son, Daisuke and settled Kairi into the crook of his elbow.

"Mom-Dad, this is Kairi and Daisuke Uchiha, your grandchildren." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, Naruto." Kushina and Mikoto whispered tears in their eyes. They were quick to take the little ones into their arms, already in love with them.

Minato stared at his son, proud of him for never giving up. "I'm proud of you, son." He pulled Naruto into a hug, crying his joy at being a grandfather. He was just as proud as if he had become a father again.

"We're all proud of you." Itachi muttered, moving to stare at his niece and nephew, Deidara bobbing along behind him. He was an Uncle!

"You did good, son, you did good." Fugaku muttered, clasping Sasuke on his shoulder. Naruto was grinning from ear-to-ear as he grabbed up his camera and snapped away. He even got pictures of Sasuke crinkling his nose at changing a diaper. Naruto knew that task would fall to him from now on, but at least he had evidence that Sasuke did it once. He couldn't be happier in that moment, the ache no longer there now that it was filled by those two precious angels. Sasuke bent in and kissed Naruto on the lips, thrilled that Naruto hadn't given up. Now they could call themselves a family.

_**~**END**~**_

* * *

AN: I should mention that I don't know the adoption process intimately. I don't know the exact procedure either, but I would think it would go something like being placed on a list and waiting your turn.

As you can tell (maybe), I have a fondness for the anime D.N. Angel where I got the name Daisuke. I am also a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts and believe the name Kairi is just beautiful. I should disclaim now that **I don't own either D.N. Angel or Kingdom Hearts.**

So this wasn't the story I had planned to write out for you, but it caught on and wouldn't let my mind go. It was holding it hostage until I wrote it out. See how evil it can be? I've never done a one-shot before. Please let me know what you think though, I do appreciate hearing from you.


End file.
